Roofworkers, particularly those working on slanted roofs, are at risk of falling from their worksites to the ground. For that reason, particular precautions are often exercised and some devices have been developed to lessen the risks.
Some prior patents disclose some of the efforts of the past to provide support for roofworkers. Typically, such devices assume a standard roof with opposing tilted flat surfaces extending upwardly until they form a roofpeak. Roofworkers engaged in installing roof shingles, or in performing other tasks on the roof, have used various devices which provide a place to securely stand on one's feet.
Most typically, roofers use devices which must be nailed or tacked into the roof structure to provide a means of support for standing. Such devices, often called toe-holds, require significant time to install and to remove and reinstall, in part because of the need to nail such devices to the roof structure. Use of them is far too time-consuming and inefficient, and improper use raises safety concerns.
A variety of other devices which extend up the roof toward the peak and over it have also been used, but these too have disadvantages. These will now be discussed.
Several prior patents disclose various up-the-roof devices in the form of ladders or the like having adjustable over-the-peak members. Among these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,341,510 (Born), 4,311,207 (Lurry), 4,458,783 (Stakes) and 4,787,478 (Stakes). Each of these devices has roofpeak adjustment members which serve to facilitate full contact with the roof structure surface--and thus enhance stability. These devices also are quite wide like ladders, and are often heavy and difficult to use. By virtue of their ladder-like qualities, such devices are not easily moved; nor do they provide more than limited working area range without moving them repeatedly.
Certain other prior patents disclose pairs of independent up-the-roof members used to support devices on the roof. Among these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,934(Bartlett), 5,513,826 (Lebaron), and 3,292,734 (Swanberg). Such devices, however, do not include peak-adjustment capability to provide stability regardless of the particular roofpeak angle involved.
In short, roofworker support apparatus of the prior art have a number of disadvantages and shortcomings, including bulkiness and weight which make an apparatus difficult to put in place and relocate, lack of stability, lack of versatility, difficulty of use because of the need to repeatedly attach, remove and reattach using nails.
There is a need for an improved, simple, easily usable, versatile roofworker support apparatus.